The Anactora Peacekeepers Corps
Anactora Peacekeepers The Torlan word “Anactora,” means, “Terra’s Protectors.” The Peacekeeper Corps is the multinational military force that enforces the dictates of Anactora Law on the economy, police, and humanitarian needs of the New Terran species throughout the stars. The Anactora's primary goals are to prosecute and prevent High Technology Crimes, such as developing artificial intelligence capable of autonomy, unleashing planet-cracking MACs and Micro-Singularity Bombs, or introducing Drive-Rails onto a planet’s surface for the intents of making it uninhabitable. They also protect the rights of Independent Member States and Primitive Colonies, preventing the Big 4 from annexing land not owed to them, or protecting the agrarian and tribal humans from exploitation by their high-tech peers. Created at the end of the Reunion War, the Anactora Guardian Satellite was built to serve as a massive prison complex to house the gods and govern the Seven Suns. It became more of an open temple complex replete with a city containing millions of residents. It also serves as the seat of power for the multinational governing body that regulates Peacekeeper Law and Military Shipyards. The Anactora derives its power from the containment of the gods themselves, who stand in vigilance over the massive satellite complex. Frozen in place as giant 500m tall statuaries, the gods are only free to walk about by proxy of their mortal Aspects. Containing a link to the minds in their imprisoned bodies, these Aspects wander the Anactora Satellite and nearby Solar System dispensing with the tasks set out by their larger selves. The Aspects are not allowed to interfere with established law, only administer to human efforts in religious service, construction, and defense. For every ship that a nation dedicates to war, a copy must be built and donated to the Anactora. These ships are stripped of cultural relics and painted white, black, and blue to clearly show their affinity. People are also picked from every habitable world by Peacekeeper Recruitment Centres, which drop by to select new recruits at least once every year or so on the same day. This has led the Anactora to become a prominent force made of many cultures, though it has enabled a great deal of corruption. Many Peacekeeper fleets are known to fleece local traders for “protection fees.” The Anactora, while originally a Torlan and Mexam invention, now has equal numbers of Serin and Lantus crew. The Lantus forego their own micro-biomes, and any Serin are steered away from the radical elements of their home faith. This also goes for their uniforms, which are also mostly grey/white. Branches * Peacekeeper Military Fleet * Peacekeeper Civilian Guardian Corps * Peacekeeper Economic Development Corps * Peacekeeper Humanitarian Aid Corps Languages The Anactora's primary language is English. As one of only a handful of languages that survived the Long Dark thanks to the Mexam, English is widespread in various form across the stars, especially among Tribal Human colonies. Torlan Basic is also common, making up at least a quarter of all Peacekeeper fleets. Serin and Lanti are also spoken, but to a very rare degree. Enemies & Allies The Lantus Arboreum – The Lantus prefer to avoid the Anactora whenever possible, believing that the Peacekeepers are mostly interested in promoting the health and safety of "their" people. The Anactora routinely burns Lantus gardens that spread like a virulent infestation on world that they don't own, and will protect native peoples over the flora. This enrages the Lantus, and while not actively hostile to the Peacekeepers, they would prefer they stay out of their territory. The Mexam Confederation – The Mexam are close allies of the Anactora. They regularly provide more than their fair share of recruits from impoverished worlds with surplus populations, and donate extra warships to the cause. In return the Anactora provides they with valuable police efforts on the Frontier, helping root out their massive and deeply corrupt politicians and traders who compromise Mexam interests. The Serin Empire – The Serin are not directly hostile to the Anactora, but they are not shy about expressing a deep mistrust. As a Torlan Alliance creation, and the prison guards of their god Anax, they see the Peacekeepers are subversive and dangerous imperialists standing in their way. At least, that is how the Serin Military sees the situation. The other sub-cultures would prefer peace over war, and often make use of Anactora aid. The Torlan Alliance – The Anactora is a Torlan establishment, and funded by the Torlan houses. Because of this it is a chief ally and very closely related. Some believe, too closely related. Independent Worlds – Trade and Police services are provided by the Peacekeepers on several Indie worlds, and they respond by trading openly with the Anactora war fleets, often openly reliant on the Anactora to maintain their solidarity.